Harry Potter gets a job
by harry ibrahim
Summary: After the war, Harry comes to face a new problem. Although he has defeated the worlds most evil wizard he still does not have a job. Should he go back to Hogwarts to sit his NEWTs or should he find a job another way round.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Harry Potter got out of bed after a very uneasy sleep. He looked around his room at 12 Grimmauld Place. It looked as normal as it always did but something in Harry's mind was troubling him. After all the parties and celebration of winning the war, Harry hadn't given a thought about later life. He had a big gap in his academics of wizardry because of not giving the NEWTs exam last year and now either he had to go to Hogwarts again to sit his exams or somehow obtain another job. After all he couldn't live on his parent's money for his whole life. He thought for a while longer and then decided to meet Hermione for her advice.

Shutting the door behind, Harry started jogging along the footpath. Then he stopped. He had suddenly remembered that he did not know where Hermione lived. He thought for a while and decided to go to the Burrow because she was usually there for the whole day. He apparated at their door step and knocked on the door. It was Mrs. Weasley who opened the door.

'Hi Harry dear. I wasn't expecting you here.'

'Sorry Mrs. Weasley but I came here to see Hermione.'

'No problem, she is right in here.'

'Now come on in before Rita Skeeter comes up and makes a horrible story about you and me.'

'And now that you have come, why don't you stay for dinner. I am cooking meat balls.'

'Thanks a lot Mrs. Weasley. You seem in quite a good mood.'

'Well of course I am, haven't you heard of the news.'

'Huh'

'Oh sorry I thought Ron told you. Ginny's NEWTs report came and she has passed six of them. That's the second best in the family.'

'Congratulation' said Harry although his heart sank at the thought of Ginny being more literate than him.

Harry found Hermione in the living and asked for her advice about a job.

'Your type of job is a field in defense against the dark arts,' she said 'and the only job you can get in that is by being an auror. And as you have no NEWTs I don't think there is anyway you can obtain a job like that. Why don't you go ask Mr. Weasley? He knows more about the ministry then either of us. Maybe he can point you in the right direction.'

And with that Harry left Hermione to find Mr. Weasley.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

He found Mr. Weasley in the garage where he was fumbling with a water tank. He had jumped when Harry entered but otherwise was very happy to see him.

'Hello Harry, you scared me I thought you were Molly.

'Sorry Mr. Weasley'

Seeing Mr. Weasley busy Harry decided to leave. He was about to open the door when Mr. Weasley said,

'Harry can you keep a secret.'

Before Harry could reply he spoke again with a manic gleam in his eyes as if he was planning a huge robbery.

'Can you Harry tell me how a water tank works?'

'A what?'

'A water tank Harry a water tank. That's what I have been working on. I was trying to fix it but I just don't know how.'

After that Harry spent most of an hour explaining a water tank. To Harry it was very boring work but to Mr. Weasley it was fascinating because every now and then he would say 'ingenious' or 'what extraordinary minds they have got.' After this Harry almost forgot about asking Mr. Weasley for advice but while they were walking back to the house he suddenly remembered.

'Umm Mr. Weasley I have to ask you something'

'And what should that be.'

So Harry told Mr. Weasley about the job and about Hermione's advice.

'So what do you think I should do?'

Mr. Weasley thought for a while and said,

'Well there is a thing at the Ministry where you can bring your kids or similar to the Ministry. Its how children find out about there father's job. Now Ron, Ginny and George have been to loads of them so why don't you come this time.'

This was exactly the thing Harry was hoping for and he didn't need to be asked twice to agree.

After this Harry went inside in search of Ron to see what he was going to do. He found him in his room writing on a piece of parchment.

'Hi Ron. What are you doing?'

'Hello Harry I am writing to McGonagall.'

'What? Why?'

'Well I thought that I should sit my NEWTs and now that Hermione is also going to Hogwarts I think I should go to.'

'But then why are you writing to McGonagall?'

'Because she is the headmistress of Hogwarts and I'll have to have her permission if I want to go there.'

'Oh ok.'

'Hey Harry why don't you come to Hogwarts as well. You know all three of us could go there just like before.'

'Well I would but I just don't think that I can study anymore.'

'Oh well, I'm not sure how my year at Hogwarts will be without you as a best friend.'

'Don't worry you'll have Hermione by your side and I think you'll spend a lot of time with her.'

Saying that Harry went out of Ron's room smirking slightly.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Harry got out of bed at 12 Grimmauld Place. He looked at the clock beside his bed and realized that it was 7:30 in the morning. He had only about 30 minutes to get ready and go to the Burrow. So he quickly called out to Kreacher to get the breakfast ready. After this Harry went to the bathroom, took a bath and changed into formal clothes. These clothes were Sirius's as Harry had never needed any formal clothes in another occasion except at the underage magic hearing in the Ministry. He ate a small breakfast because he didn't feel like eating anything even if it was his favourite treacle tart. Kreacher insisted again and again that Harry should eat something and in the end Harry told him to fetch the daily prophet in order to get rid of him for a while. Actually Harry liked Kreacher very much but today he just didn't feel like someone fussing over him. After the war Harry had asked Kreacher if he wanted to be free but Kreacher refused point black. He said that now he liked Harry very much and asked if Harry would stay at Grimmauld Place to which Harry agreed. He never wanted to go to his uncle's house again though just to see if they were safe. He had even bought Dudley some sweets and aunt Petunia a necklace and uncle Vernon a cane to support his legs. When Harry was handing these items to them, uncle Vernon looked very suspicious and he even smelled Dudley's sweets to see if they were jinxed. It was almost enough to make Harry laugh. Harry was suddenly brought back to Earth with Kreacher putting the daily prophet in front of him. Harry usually didn't read the prophet but today's headline caught his eye.

'Dolores Umbridge and Death Eaters sentenced to Azkaban for persecuting Muggles and Muggle-born'

Harry looked at the picture beside the headline. There was Umbridge but she looked nothing like Harry remembered. Her toad-like smile was gone and her neat hair was all ruffled up. The only same thing he realized about her was that she was wearing her pink cardigan.

Eagerly Harry started to read on.

'Dolores Umbridge along side former minister of magic, Pius Thicknesses, Simon Yaxley and Albert Runcorn have been sentenced to Azkaban for persecuting Muggles and Muggle-born. These four people were either death eaters or more or same as them. They are responsible for several Muggle murders and tortures. But now due to the new procedures and methods of the minister of magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt, they have now been put behind bars so they may never lay a hand on innocent people again.'

Feeling suddenly happy and lighthearted Harry apparated to the Burrow.


End file.
